The Society of Thermal Medicine (STM) is the premiere scientific organization where research related to image-guided thermal therapies is represented. STM has an established track record of organizing successful annual meetings. The goals of this proposal are (1) establishing the new image-guided thermal therapy High-Intensity Focused Ultrasound (HIFU or FUS) as major area within STM, and (2) attracting trainees and young investigators towards our annual conference. This will aid the research in these areas to provide a positive health impact on disease amenable to treatment by image-guided therapies.